


Meow to you

by Kaname84



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84
Summary: Kyo was an alley cat determined to stay away from what human's called home. Yuki was just starting his new life away from his controlling family. When Yuki decides to adopt a pet, he comes across an orange cat with an attitude. This cat turns out to be an orange headed human with trust issues. Will the two ever get along and overcome their troubled pasts and memories?





	1. Chapter one: First encounter, one month deal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets or its characters.

Kyo

It had actually come to this. I had seen it happen to other strays but I was smart, it never should’ve happened to me. After all, I was a warehouse cat; an unknown half human and half cat race. Not the best existence in the world, but I worked with what I had. My intelligence was human for the most part, not primal and animal like. So how the hell had I gotten caught by the pound? My stomach tightened painfully for the hundredth time that today and I had my answer. It was because I was starving. After almost two weeks of rotten luck I had finally found some food, and just as I was digging in, I was caught and tossed into a cage. It was so cliche, a huge shot to my pride being captured like that! I gave that catcher hell though, he’ll think twice before touching me again.

These humans haven't even fed me yet, not that I really expected them to. Humans are so cruel. I knew better than to fall for the outstretched hand, the smile and the annoying baby voice. But on the other hand, animals are cruel too. My human smell pushes them all away, afraid and disgusted by my wrongness, my unnatural existence. I was an outcast to both worlds and had only met one of my kind in my life. Both humans and animals hurt and shun whatevers different from them, whatever they don't understand. Something like me just doesn’t belong.

I ignored the humans passing my cage, trying to get my attention. I knew what was going on and there was no way in hell I was going to be taken to some human's prison, what they called home. I wouldn't become someone's pet so they could take their offers and shove it. _The second they find out I’m a freak they’ll just toss me away._ I knew if I didn’t get chosen by someone I’d get euthanized, but that wasn’t happening either. The second I got a chance, I'd transform into my human form and get out of here. Fingers made it a lot easier to open cages and in times like these I was almost glad I was a warehouse cat.

"You look lonely." A soft voice spoke and I looked up.

A human with dark gray hair and purple eyes was keeled down in front of my cage, his expression almost . . . tender.

 _'Who are you calling lonely?'_ I thought and half heartedly hissed at him.

It pissed me off a little and I didn’t want to admit that it might be true. Thinking about it just made me depressed so I always ignored it. Yet here was this strange human saying it as if he knew me. I hissed with more feeling this time and oddly enough the human gave me a small smile in return. Then he got up and left without another word. _Well he’s a weird one, who smiles at a hissing cat?_ It was cat language for ‘get lost and come near me if you dare’. I inwardly sighed and returned to sulking and ignoring. Not even five minutes had passed before that human came back with the bastard that had caught me.

“This is the one?” The bastard huffed, glaring down at me.

"Yes, I'd like to adopt this cat." Purple eyes said and I hissed again. _'Like hell you'll adopt this cat!'_

"Are you sure? He's a feisty one. Tore my hands up real good." The bastard said and showed Purple eyes his hands.

 _That's right, better get a good look and take it as a warning if you know what's good for you._ Purple eyes looked at his hands and then at me, face blank. My tail swayed back and forth as I thought _'Be afraid, be very afraid'_.

"I'm sure I can handle him." Purple eyes insisted and had the nerve to smirk at me.

I felt shivers go down my spine and my orange fur slightly stood up, instincts telling me he was bad news. _That smirk reminds me of a snake. No, a rat would be a better description. A no good, sneaky, vile rat._

"If you're sure . . . " The bastard said and went to probably get a cat carrier.

Purple eyes kneeled in front of my cage again as he said “I think I'll call you Kyo.”

 _'And I'll call you Damn rat!'_ I thought and hissed for the third time.

Purple eyes just kept smirking and it was really pissing me off. _We'll see who's laughing when I claw that pretty face of yours. I'll make you regret adopting me._

Yuki

I watched in amusement as the man, Mr. Giddings if I remembered correctly, wrestled to get the orange cat into the carrier. He suffered more wounds to his hand and I could've sworn the cat was laughing at him. He was right about the feisty thing, but I had seen much more in this stray. All of the other cats had been active and alert, playing and meowing as people passed by. Yet this cat had been laying still and didn’t so much as twitch at any attention directed at him. He had looked so lifeless and . . . alone. It may have been me projecting my own feelings, but I really thought I felt a kind of kinship with him. Once I got his attention and he hissed at me, I knew I wasn’t imagining things. He still had some fire in him even if it seemed it was slowly going out. It was almost like looking at myself and I didn’t know if it was endearing or  . . . unsettling.

After the paperwork was done, I took the carrier and was on my way with the orange feline. Kyo hissed and growled the whole drive, but I paid him no mind. I was a stranger to him and I expected no less. We had no trust between us and I had no idea what his experience with humans had been like. A small part of me was still a little hesitant about getting a pet, but the rest liked the idea. I would be needed and depended on, helping another life live day to day. This was a rather selfish way for me to feel wanted and to be responsible . . . but it was something I was missing. Perhaps listening to my brother’s suggestion would pay off in the end and Kyo and I would get along.

We soon arrived at the vet and once Kyo had seen the white lab coats, he wasn't happy at all. The growling and hissing grew dangerous and threatening, not the warning and dislike tone it had held in the car. The vet cautiously took the carrier from me and left to give him his shots and a bath. Any cat of mine was going to be healthy and clean whether he liked it or not, this was a must. When they were done the vet came back with a passed out and sedated Kyo, lots of scratches along her hands and probably her arms. Kyo had put up a fight, not that I was surprised. I offered her an apologetic smile and took the carrier. He was still out when I got home and I took the chance to put him on my bed.

It looked like he would be out for a while so I left to buy cat food, cat litter, a cat pan, etc. I wanted to take good care of that fiery orange cat and I had a feeling he needed me as much as I needed him. Or so I hoped.

Kyo

My whole body was in pain and I couldn't move from my spot on top of some soft surface. _I don’t believe it. That Damn rat actually took me to the vet! He will pay dearly for this, just wait til I- owowowowow! It really hurts . . . . maybe I shouldn't have been so violent with that vet._ I felt like this pain was her way of payback, I couldn't even turn into my human form in this condition. I looked around the simple room to at least get my bearings since I wasn’t going anywhere fast. A closet, a dresser, an entertainment center with a tv, and two doors surrounded me. One door most likely led to a bathroom and the other right my freedom. _The question is, which is which?_ Suddenly one of the doors opened and Purple eyes walked in dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He was smiling at me as he walked over to the bed, oblivious of the pain he had caused me. _Okay you Damn rat, time for round two!_ I brought out my claws and swiped at him, ignoring the sting it had shot through me.

"Now, now, no need to be violent. Come here, Kyo." He cooed and his hand grabbed me like lightning, I hadn't even seen him move!

The jerk managed to grab every cat's weakness, the scruff on our necks. My body instinctively froze as he held it firmly, smug at my helplessness. I glared at him and as I shouted ‘I hate you’ over and over in my head. He calmly sat down on the bed and placed me on his lap for who knew what. He kept his hold on my neck as his other hand started petting my orange fur, like it was something he did everyday.

 _'Bastard, how dare you pet me! Don't think for one secon-oh wow, that feels nice.'_ I thought as he rubbed my tense muscles.

His hands seemed to be petting the pain away and I unconsciously started purring. In all honesty, no one had ever pet me before so this was a first. I hadn't known human hands felt this nice, all my previous interactions with them were abusive. I closed my eyes as I relaxed against the gentle touch. He let go of my neck and used that hand to scratch under my chin.

 _'Oh man, right there, that's the spot.'_ I thought and my tail begun swaying lazily back and forth.

"So you do have a sweet side." Purple eyes chuckled and I woke up from my momentary trance.

I bit one of his fingers as hard as I could and then quickly hid under the bed, a little frantic about having my guard broken so easily.

"Ow!" He yelped in pain and it was my turn to smirk. _Serves you right!_

My victory was short lived when I scolded myself for letting him get so close. _What the hell was I thinking?! And was I actually purring?! Curse that Damn rat and his magic hands!_ I watched his sock covered feet as he went to the bathroom, putting a bandaid on his finger. _This rat is really dangerous . . . he shouldn't have been able to tame me so quickly._ I needed to stay alert and escape as soon as possible. But first I’d need to recover my strength to turn into my human form. Purple eyes came back and laid down on the bed, not even glancing in my direction. I was a little uncomfortable that I couldn't see him, but I at least knew where he was.

"That hurt you know." He said evenly and I responded with a hiss.

I was a little confused by his reaction. _Why doesn't he sound pissed? Wasn't he upset that I bit him? This guy is weird._ Usual a human would get angry and hit me or something, that was the normal reaction. Maybe it was a trick and he was waiting for me to come out so he could strike. I stayed under the bed for a while to wait him out, but he didn't say anything else. After a few more moments, I could hear his even breathing and wondered if he had fallen asleep. I quietly moved from under the bed and peaked at his limp form. I didn’t know humans could fall asleep that fast, he was totally passed out. Either way, this was my chance. I scurried to the door despite my aching body protesting. Then I pushed it with my orange paw but he had shut it tightly, the stupid thing wouldn't budge.

I glanced at him again to make sure he was still asleep and then up at the door knob. _Well, it’s now or never._ I tried to change into my human form again and forced my way through the pain. I was finally able to transform but I need up on my hands and knees, panting. _Shit . . . that really hurts._ I was dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans as I always was by default. The pain was more intense in this form, if even possible, and I struggled to maintain the transformation. _Gotta escape quickly or else my body won't make it._ I reached for the doorknob again but before I could turn it, I heard a gasp behind me. I whipped my head around to see Purple eyes wide awake and staring at me in shock. If I were still a cat, my fur would be sticking up as I inwardly panicked. _Damn it,_ _he saw me! He totally saw me, right? Did he just see me transform?!_

"Kyo?" _That is a yes, he definitely saw me transform._

I tried to shake off my fear and prepared myself for what was to come. _He’s gonna call me a freak just like all the others, I just know it._ I glared at Purple eyes and willed myself to stand. _I won't let him look down on me . . . . even if I was a freak._

"Surprised? Don't see something like me everyday do you, Damn rat?" I asked coldly and felt behind me for the doorknob. I was in no condition to fight when this got violent, it was better to escape while I could.

"Don't run." He ordered, having read my mind and slowly got off the bed. He moved as if I was some skittish animal, which I was, and his focused gaze made my heart race.

I found the knob and turned it, quickly forcing my legs to bolt out of there. I ran down the hallway only to fall before I reached the end, my body giving out on me under the constant push over my limits. Purple eyes was right on my tail and didn’t hesitate to pin me down.

"Get off me!" I yelled, but his surprising strength plus my weakened state equaled zero cat power. I was on my stomach with my wrists held down on both sides of my head, the bastard kneeling between my legs and leaning over my back.

"I told you not to run, you stupid cat." He said and I glared at him over my shoulder.

"Who the hell are you calling stupid, Damn rat?!” I spat. “What the hell is with you, why are you so calm? Any normal person would be freaking out, not chasing me down like a maniac!" This wasn’t normal and I was got the feeling he was some kind of psycho or something.

He just stared at me with a blank expression. "I'm surprised alright. I have no idea what you are, but . . . .  I have no intention of letting you go. You're my cat, Kyo, whether you like it or not." He deadpanned.

_I knew he was weird, completely off his rocker!_

"I don't belong to you or anyone else!" I yelled and hissed at him. He looked startled by the sound, but quickly regained composure.

_This is bad, this is really really bad! What am I gonna do now? No, don't panic, keep it together. I'll just bide my time until I get my strength back and then I'll kick his ass and escape. He won't know what hit 'em._

Yuki

I narrowed my eyes at his stubbornness and inwardly sighed. _Must he really fight me every step of the way?_ Regardless, what was going on here? I was utterly shocked when I saw him transform into a human, but there was no denying it. I saw it with my own eyes . . . that orange hair and those orange eyes were unmistakable. He was Kyo no matter how unsettling and impossible that fact was.

"Putting that aside for now, explain yourself. I won't let you go until you do." I threatened and his glare intensified.

"I'm a warehouse cat, alright? I can turn into a human and a cat . . . that's all there is to it so get off already." He grumbled.

He turned his glare to the floor and I furrowed my brow. _A warehouse cat?_ I had never heard of such a thing or seen anything like him. Uncertain of what to do with the information, I questioned him further.

"Why were you at the pound? You can turn into a human . . . why were you on the streets?" I asked. _Surely he had more options than that, right?_

He turned his gaze back at me. "Look, I don't have to tell you my whole life story, okay? It's none of your damn business!" He yelled and hissed again. His fingernails lengthened as he flexed his hands, my mind making a mental note of the threatening ability.

"Fine. But if you have nowhere to go then why not stay with me?" I asked and he furrowed his brow.

I was well aware that my attachment to his was odd to say the least. I had just met and adopted him today and with the recent discovery his human side, I should cut off my involvement. However, the familiar look in his eyes, the need to be saved but not wanting it. It was sickeningly relatable.

"Stay . . . with you? Why would you . . . No way, you're insane! I don't know what you're trying to pull, but it won't work." He said and tried to get out of my grip. He stopped as soon as he started, wincing.

 _He's in pain?_ I wasn’t using my full strength to hold him down. I was confused until I remembered he was like this earlier in his cat form. It must have been the trip to the vet, there was no other explanation.

"I'm not trying to pull anything.” I insisted. “How about we make a deal? You stay here for one month and if you absolutely hate it, then I'll let you go." I offered and he scuffed at me.

"Ha! As if! I'm outta here the first chance I get." He said and stared at me in defiance.

I found myself smirking and leaned in until there was barely any space between our faces.

"You can try, but I promise you won't make it out the front door. I'm a lot stronger than I look and I'm pretty sure I can outsmart a stupid cat. One month is the deal unless you want to stay here permanently." I said darkly and felt him flinch under me.

The best way to get through to stubborn types was by brute force, they wouldn’t listen to any reasoning. I slowly leaned back and waited for his reply. He was quiet for a moment before his nails turned back to normal, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Fine." He mumbled, but I knew full well he didn't mean it. If I had learned anything in the short time of being his owner, it's that he was determined to do things his way.

I let go of his wrists and watched in awe as he transformed back into a cat. Then I picked up the limp orange fur ball and carried him back to my bedroom. He didn’t look happy at all, not that I could fault him for it. I was keeping him against his will, but I could feel how thin he was in my arms. He may not have been skin, but his lack of and bones food was apparent. Any guilt I had was gone and as if on cue his little stomach growled. I put him on my bed and confidently went to the kitchen. His strength was practically  gone now, he wouldn't be escaping today.

This had to be the strangest thing that has ever happened to me. _A warehouse cat?_ Surely other knew of them, Kyo couldn’t be the only one in existence. _So why have I never heard of them before?_ Perhaps they were really good at blending in and hiding . . . Kyo being the exception seeing how he let the cat out of the bag on day one. I would be lying if I said the whole situation wasn’t surreal. I opened a can of cat food and put it in a little bowl. Then I took it back to my room and placed it in front of the orange cat. I wasn't sure if he liked cat food or human food better, but I figured the form determined the food. He growled at me and turned his head away from the bowl despite his obvious hunger.

 _Honestly, how stubborn is he?_ I patiently waited in silence, pointedly staring at him. After a few minutes he gave in but made sure to add another growl for good measure.. This wasn't going to be easy, dealing with a warehouse cat, but I wouldn't let him get away. I didn't know where the want and need to keep him was coming from. It was strange and somewhat vexing. One thing was for sure though, this was going to be a long month.


	2. Chapter two: Week one, escape attempts

Kyo

He wasn't human. There was no way in hell he was human. _It’s like, like he can read my mind or something! Every time I make a break for it, he always catches me!_ Sneaking didn't work, fighting didn't work, and now I had to resort to . . . acting _._ I've been laying it on thick these last couple of days, playing with the toys he got, laying in the cat tree, even letting him pet me. _Pet me!_ I haven't turned into my human form or growled, not once, and it's been killing me. I hated playing the good kitty and Purple eyes was enjoying it way too damn much. _All his smiling is getting on my nerves. And all this pampering is ridiculous, I don't need this many toys and stuff. I'd be fine with just two or three. . . . . . .Wait, what the hell am I saying?! I don't need any cause I'm not staying!_

"Kyo, there you are." Purple eyes said and sat next to me on his dark gray couch.

I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up. He was here all the time and it was smothering. Didn't he have a job or go to school or something? With that princely face, it was hard to guess how old he was. He reached over and pet my head a few times before turning his attention to the tv.

"You don't have to be a cat. I'm more than comfortable with you being a human." He stated, but kept his gaze on the screen.

As if I believed that. Besides, if I was in my human form he'd definitely know I was putting on an act. I wasn’t a very good liar and at least in cat form he couldn't see my facial expressions. His phone started ringing and he reached to the coffee table, sighing as he grabbed it.

"Hello?  . . . . . . . . . .  What? . . . . . . . He didn't." Purple eyes said and got up. He was clearly irritated, an almost scowl on his face as continued the conversation to his bedroom.

My ears pricked up in curiosity, but I waited for the sound of the door shutting instead of following. Once I heard it click, I jumped from the couch and dashed towards the front door. _Finally, this was it!_ That Damn rat never left me in the living room alone before. _My acting must've paid off, he actually trusted me. Fool!_  I smiled to myself as I transformed and unlocked the door. _I'm outta here!_

Yuki

I was on the phone talking with Mine about my older brother. Ayame had apparently made a new fashion line that he named "My adorable baby brother", inspired by yours truly. I got up from the couch, attempting to hold backa scowl. _Why does he always do these things? Just because he's a famous fashion designer doesn't mean he can use me for his projects._

"No, I'll talk to him later." I told her as I walked down the hall. I pressed end call and opened and shut my bedroom door.

I suspected Kyo had been playing the perfect house cat and decided to test him. Sure enough, he went to the front door and transformed once he thought I was out of the room. I snuck up behind him and grabbed his shirt collar just as he turned the doorknob.

"Ah!" He yelped as I tossed him away from the door. 

He glare at me from his position on the floor. "Really, Kyo?" I sighed, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You didn't have to fling me on my ass!" He complained and then added, "How'd you know this time?"

"There's no way you'd go from biting and clawing to calm and obedient in two days. If you had gradually changed you might have fooled me, stupid cat." I teased.

"Damn rat." He hissed and I gave him a questioning look. _Did he just call me a rat?_

"Just give up on escaping and keep your end of the deal. It’ll make things easier for the both of us." I told him.

He stood and stared at the floor, sulking. It was honestly quite cute. "Fine." He groaned and I patted his orange head.

"Good boy." I praised, though I wasn't sure if he meant it this time either.

He smacked my hand away and went back to his cat form. I wasn't getting anywhere with him these past few days, not even a little. He padded back to the couch and sat in the same spot he was in before. _How am I going to get him to open up to me?_

Kyo

The next morning I had tried to escape out the window before he woke up, but he caught me again. _Seriously, how does he always know?_ I was currently being held in his arms against my will, cradled like a baby. My tail swished back and forth in annoyance as he carried me around the house. _I hate him so much right now._ What really ticked me off was the fact that he was obviously enjoying it, constantly giving me smug looks. _He was even humming! I don’t know how much more I can take._ He finally put me down on the cat tree in the living room and went over to the kitchen, a long silver island counter that separated the two rooms.

I watched him as he started pulling out different kinds of food and a few pans. _So he can cook?_ My stomach growled at the thought of food and I mentally sighed. I was fine with cat food, but after awhile I got tired of it no matter how many different kinds there were. _It’s all still weird forms of processed meat and not the good kind._ I climbed to the highest perch to get a better view of what he was making. Purple eyes caught me staring and tossed a smile at me.

“Want to help? I could use some extra hands.” He said, though I doubted it.

I jumped down and shifted to my human form, leaning on the back of the couch. “I don’t know how to cook.” I mumbled.

“Come here then, and I’ll teach you.” He insisted and I surprised myself by walking over to him.

I figured it was because I was hungry and wanted human food. This way I didn’t have to ask him for it. _I’m many things, but I’m not a beggar._

“You can start by grabbing the salt for me.” He instructed and gestured towards two white bags on the parallel courter.

I shuffled over to the identical bags and sniffed. I could usually tell things apart by their smell but I wasn’t a dog, there were plenty of things I couldn’t identify and apparently salt was one of them. There were letters on the bags, but those didn’t help me.

“Which one is it?” I grumbled and Purple eyes gave me a weird look.

“Kyo . . . you can’t . . . ?” He began but didn’t finished. Now I realized what that look was: pity.

“I can’t read. So what?” I spat and glared at the floor. “I don’t know how to do a lot of things but that doesn’t mean I’m stupid, don’t you dare look down on me.” I angrily added and desperately tried not to sound vulnerable.

I wouldn’t let him or anyone else make me feel ashamed because I’m ignorant. There were a lot of things I did know how to do and I owned up to it if I didn’t, being ignorant and being stupid were two different things. Purple eyes walked over and pointed to the bag on the right.

“Salt. S, A, L, T.” He told me in a gentle tone.

 _What the hell?_ “Are you . . . are you making fun of me?” I asked vexingly.

“What? No, absolutely not.” He stated firmly, his face serious.

I eyed him suspiciously before I picked up the stupid bag, handing it to him. He silently went back to the other counter and placed the bag next to the food. I watched him closely as he began cutting, seeming focused on the task at hand. I still wasn’t sure if he was making fun of me or not, but I took a chance and stood next to him.

“What’s this?” I asked quietly, picking up a piece of the green thing he was cutting.

He was looked surprised for a second before smiling again. “It’s a leek.” He explained and I sniffed it.

“It stinks.” I said bluntly.

I took a bite out of curiosity, know that not everything tasted as bad as it smelled. This was not one of those things. I immediately spit it out and dropped to my knees, coughing.

“Kyo, are you alright?” Purples eyes asked in concern.

“That . . . was the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted. This coming from a street cat that ate rodents.” I told him.

He paused for a moment with a blank look before laughing.

“What’s so funny? I was being serious.” I said and he laughed harder.

I just watched as he tried to turn and muffle the sound. He looked good when he laughed, way better than that borderline fake smile he would wear. It always seemed like he wasn’t really happy, that he was just smiling for the sake of the act, which is probably why it irritated me. _Now those damn smirks, those were real, the Damn rat._ When he stopped laughing and realized I was staring, he blushed.

“Your face is red.” I pointed out with a smirk of my own.

“Yeah, I know that Kyo.” He huffed and I stood closer to get a better look. _It’s strange and kinda funny to see him off balance like this._

“Is it getting worse?” I mused.

He glared at me which just looked adorable added to the blush. “Shut up.”

“Are you embarrassed?” I teased and he stuffed a leek in my mouth.

“You-*cough, cough*-bastard!” I choked.

_Like hell I’m helping him cook now._

Yuki

Throughout the rest of the week, I ended up teaching Kyo how to read and write. He was against me teaching him at first, but he eventually caved. It was refreshing at how fast he picked it up since he striked me as the dim witted delinquent type.

“Y, U, K, I.” I spelled and he raised an eyebrow at me.

“Yuki?” He asked and I smiled.

“That’s right. That’s my name.” I told him, gazing at the ceiling as he laid on the floor.

“Yeah, well I like Damn rat better. D, A, M, N, R, A, T.” He stated and I rolled my eyes. _How did I end up with that nickname anyway?_

“I should teach you some manners next.” I thought out loud and he pounced, causing me to be the one with his back against the floor.

“I’d like to see you try.” He dared and I smirked.

“See?! That! That right there is why Damn rat is better for you.” He explained, catching me off guard.

“What?” I asked as I looked up into his orange eyes.

I was suddenly aware that he was straddling me in his black t-shirt and blue jeans, an odd warmth filling chest. His short orange hair looked as soft as his fur was and I barely resisted the urge to pet it. _His hair is so pretty._

“Hey . . . quit looking at me all weird.” He said and I blinked at him.

“What?” I asked again.

“Don’t you even realize what faces you make? Probably not since they look genuine.” He mumbled, but I wasn’t following his line of thinking.

“What?” I so elegantly asked for the third time and cursed my brain for not working.

“Seriously? And you’re supposed to be _so_ smart.” Kyo chuckled and got off of me.

 _He’s unusually playful today. Is he finally warming up to me?_ Kyo turned into his cat form and I picked him up, sitting him in my lap. He quietly growled, but didn’t resist as I started petting him. I held back a laugh when he almost immediately began purring at my touch. _Such the tough cat, isn’t he?_ I silently watched as his eyes slid closed and his tail idly swished back and forth. He could be happy here, he didn’t have to live on the street. _‘He doesn’t have to be alone’_ I thought, but perhaps that was because I was the one who hated being alone. _I want him to stay . . .  I really do._

Kyo

I had dozed off and woken up in one of my cat beds. _Did I actually fall asleep in his lap? Ugh, I broke so many street cat laws but what the hell, I don’t care right now._ I was warm and well rested, something that hadn’t happened often before I came here. I yawned and lazily stretched before getting out and looking for purples eyes. The house was quiet as I trotted down the hall and into his room, but it was dark and empty. _Where’d he go?_ I padded back to the living room when my stomach growled. _Well it’s not like I care if he leaves me by myself. I don’t need him here to feed me or anything._

I transformed into a human and opened the fridge. His nasty leek monstrosity was in there and I shamelessly threw it away, doing him a favor. Then I scanned the shelves and settled on making a chicken and turkey sandwich. I may not be able to cook, but I could throw stuff together and eat it, especially if it was meat. _Next time he goes to the store, I need to remind him to get some more milk._ The front door suddenly opened and Purple eyes came in with two bags.

“Where were you?” I asked as I put some mayonnaise on my bread.

“Shopping. We needed more milk.” He explained and I mentally praised him.

At least he knew to get the bare necessities.

“I also got this.” He said, tone borderlining excitement.

He set the bags down on the island in front of me and opened one, pulling out a black and white collar. _He can’t be serious._

“. . . . . What makes you think I’m going to wear that thing?” I asked. “I’m outta here at the end of the month. That was the deal.” I told him and his face dropped.

I almost felt guilty, but he knew from the beginning I had no intention of living here. It wasn’t like we were friends and I sure as hell didn’t consider him as my owner.

“The month isn’t over yet, I still have two more weeks to convince you.” He spoke with conviction. “Besides, you didn’t try to escape when you were here by yourself. That means something, doesn’t it?” He pointed out and my eyes widened.

“Oh shit.” I gasped and mentally kicked myself. _I knew he wasn’t here and yet I didn’t try to escape?! I missed a golden opportunity! Damn it, what the hell was I thinking?!_

“Judging by the look on your face, the thought never occurred to you, did it? You stupid cat.” He laughed and I blushed.

“Bastard, it’s not funny.” I pouted but he continued.

_This really sucks._


	3. Chapter three: Week two, Yuki's past

Yuki

I wasn’t sure what I was doing anymore. I was so used to being alone that I didn’t know how I should act around Kyo. I had been playing it by ear up until now, not wanting to mess things up and be by myself again. I didn't want him to leave. It didn’t help that his transformations threw me off. He went from being my cat to a roommate of sorts, not that I minded. He should be able to be himself, whatever form it ended up being that day. In a since, I felt like I was getting closer to Kyo, if only bit by bit. Yet, he still has this barrier around him that insured I never got too close.

I sighed as I pulled on a dark green turtleneck and brown jeans. Perhaps I was rushing it, but I had no idea how long these things took. In all honesty, this all started because of something my brother said. After I had moved out of that awful house, he took me in and set me up with an apartment of my own. I was ashamed to say he paid my bills and gave me money for food while I figure out what I want to do with my life. I was completely dependent on him and I hated it. I had no friends, basically no family, and no interest in anything in particular. Ayame suggested I get a pet so I wasn’t ‘moping’ around feeling ‘lonely’. The moping was due to his presence and the headaches that followed. The loneliness however, that was valid, though I would never admit it to his face.

There were times I wanted Ayame around when it got really bad, but I relied on him enough. I was used to being by myself. Even despite being around servants and relatives, I was always alone my whole childhood. I had no control over my life, no voice, it was as if I was a shadow. Private school had been my only real interact with the outside world, a chance for me to speak up and create bonds. Yet all found there was jealousy, envy and feeling like an outsider. I shook my head went in the living room. Brooding wouldn’t get me anywhere. I found Kyo holding the laser pointer I had bought for him this morning. He had refused to play with the toy mice and the ball of yarn, so I had no other choice but to changed tactics.

“I don’t see how playing with a laser is fun.” Kyo huffed skeptically as he examined the metal pointer.

“Hand it over and I’ll show you.” I told him. He frown and he tossed it to me, already looking board.

I turned on the little red light and began shining it back and forth in front of him. His orange eyes watched closely before he suddenly transformed. I laughed while he chased it around the living room, his tail and ears at attention. _Seriously, he is so adorable right now._ I shined it around for a good ten minutes before turning it off. Kyo transformed back with a scowl on his face, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Not a word.” He warned, but I couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped.

His orange eyes narrowed at me and he changed back into a cat again. If cats could pout, then he definitely was even with anger radiating off of him. I quickly moved over and grabbed him, holding the furball close to my chest. He hissed at me, but made no attempts to break free.

“Silly kitty.” I teased and he growled.

_He’s such a moody cat._

Kyo

Purple eyes new favorite pastime seemed to be carrying me around and sitting me in his lap. He had done that before, but now it was as often as possible. While I had stopped trying to escape a while ago, that didn’t mean I wanted to be treated like his new favorite doll.   _It's so suffocating, do all house cats go through this? I’d rather be on the streets. I won’t be tempted by his warm embrace and comfy body, I won’t!_ The last thing I needed was to start getting all . . . domestic.

“Kyo? Where are you?” Purple eyes called from the hall.

I had been hiding in the bathroom closet for twenty minutes. After I woke up nestled against his side, I fled to the cold tile floor and towels in the restroom. _His stupid magic hands are to blame. The second he touches me, my insides flutter and I can’t bring myself to pull away._ I shouldn’t have liked the feel of his hands like that. What was he even doing this for? I didn’t understand what he wanted from me, why he was so dedicated to seeing through this one month deal.

“Honestly.” Purple eyes sighed as he inevitably opens the bathroom door.

My orange fur stood up and I sunk further between the gray towels. I peeked between the closet panels, watching him shut and lock the door. _Shit, he’s locked me in._ At least that’s what I had thought until he started stripping. _What the hell is he doing?!_ My eyes couldn’t look away as more and more pale skin was revealed. Soon he was bare and turned on the shower, feeling the temperature with his hand. _This is so wrong, it’s like I’m a pervert. But I can’t give my position away!_ To make matters worse, the view wasn’t bad at all, he was more muscular than I thought he’d be.

His frame was the same size as mine, but a little on the slender side. That didn’t take away the definition of his muscles, no wonder he could kick my ass. _He’s a good looking guy, the Damn rat._ I sighed once the eye candy finally got in the shower. _This shouldn’t be bothering me. We’re both guys! Well, a guy and a half._ I snuck my paw out and pulled the closet open as quietly as I could. I could hear the water running over the Damn rat’s body and scolded myself when I thought about taking another peek. _Now I really sound like a pervert, what the hell is up with me?_

“Wha-Kyo!” Purple eyes yelled and I jumped.

I turned into a human and covered my eyes with my hands, a blush painting my face.

“It's not what you think, I swear!” I insisted.

“Sure it isn’t.” He said sarcastically and I groaned.

 _No matter what I say, it’s gonna look bad._ “I’m innocent.”

“Sure you are. That’s why you were hiding.” He scoffed.

“I was hiding because you’re so damn clingy!” I explained. “Why do you keep suffocating me with this constant affection?”

It was quite for a moment and all I could hear was the running water. I didn’t dare remove my hands and I hoped to get some answers from him as well as changing the subject.

“I’ll skip the poor rich boy that had no friends story if it’s all the same to you.” He stated flatly.

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

Yuki

I leaned my head against the shower wall and closed my eyes. Kyo was the last person I wanted to have this conversation with.

“Tell me what you mean. I wanna know.” Kyo said from the other side of the shower curtain.

“It’s not important.”

“Obviously it is or else you wouldn’t have said anything. Don’t milk it, just tell me already.” He complained and I glared at him through the fabric and plastic liner.

“I’m not milking it, stupid cat. My whole life was planned out for me, I had no control. I wasn’t allowed to have friends, not that I was able to make them. I’ve been isolated most of my life . . . so excuse me for showing you the affection I never got.” I snapped.

I didn’t know why I was angry or why I was telling him this. Kyo kept quiet and I sighed, frustrated. _Regardless, yelling isn’t going to solve anything._

“The old me was awkward and soft spoken. I didn’t have the nerve to run away, I just ran to my older brother. He was the one that suggested I get a pet so I wouldn’t be alone. Though now I’m at risk for becoming a cat man. ” I added, trying to lighten the mood.

“Cat lady, you mean.” He corrected, playing along.

“Kyo. You know full well I’m a man. Didn’t you see enough before I got in the shower?” I smirked even though he couldn’t see it.

He was silent again and I laughed, easily imagining his red face. I decided to spare us both and quickly I finished my shower, curious as to why Kyo merely waited for me.

“Hand me a towel, will you?” I asked after a while. _He might as well make himself useful._

I heard him rustle around and turned off the water. A gray towel poked through the side of the curtain and I leaned over to peek at him. Kyo had his other hand over covering eyes, his body facing away from me.

“H-here.” He stuttered.

I took the towel and I wrapped it around my waist, stepping out. “Thanks.”

He lowered the hand covering his face and glanced at me, instantly blushing. I felt my own face heat up as his orange eyes raked up and down my body.

He looked like a tiger eyeing his prey.

Kyo

 _Why?! Why does he have to look so sexy after coming out of the shower?! I’ve never found anyone attractive before . . . curse him and the way his wet dark gray hair looks!_ I really shouldn’t have looked at him. Purple eyes must’ve caught me ogling because he stepped into my personal space, arms crossed over his chest. He didn’t say a word, but raised an eyebrow at me. The action pulled my eyes from his wet chest and back to his slightly flushed face.

“Are you just going to stand there staring? Or are you going to move?” He asked and I inwardly groaned.

I knew he meant move out of the way or get out, but my body decided to take that another way. For the first time in my life, I wanted contact with a human, though I had no idea how bad. My hand shyly reached over and moved his wet bangs out of his face, behind his ears. I couldn’t lie, I always knew he was good looking, but I had never wanted someone because of something like that. I couldn’t begin to name what I was feeling, my mind was in chaos. What was happening to me? What was this sudden tension?

Purples eyes held his breath as I leaned in closer. My mouth touched his soft lips and his arms suddenly reached out, pulling me closer. The sweet kiss didn’t last for even a second. I admittingly whimpered as he took over, his grip almost possessive on my hips. My hands held onto his wet shoulders while his tongue quickly seduced its way past my lips. _What is this feeling?_ My body was getting hot and it was hard to breath. His tongue kept roaming, occasionally sliding around mine. _Damn, this feels really good. I thought his hands were magic but his tongue is-_

“Mmmm” I moaned into his mouth and pulled away, panting.

 _What the hell was that?!_ I spun towards the door and clumsily unlocked it, transforming and diving under his bed.

“Kyo?” Purple eyes called, but I stayed silent.

My eyes were shut tight as my brain fought to catch up with what just happened.

_Shit. What is wrong with me?_

Yuki

Ever since we kissed, it has been awkward between us. Kyo made a point to stay in his cat form and I never came closer than necessary. Had there always been an . . . attraction between us? I was so hyper aware of his presence, my nerves were driving me crazy. After getting a taste of him, I didn’t think I could control myself if I got too close. There was suddenly this want that I had, I would find more excuses to touch him and be more ‘clingy’ than ever. However, I soon realized how ridiculous we were being. This deal wouldn’t work out if we walked on eggshells around one another. I persuaded Kyo to turn human so we could clear the air, problems couldn’t be solved by simply ignoring them.

“We need to talk about what happened.” I began from my side of the couch. Kyo sat at the other end looking as if he’d make a run for it at any second.

“I didn’t know what I was thinking. I . . . we didn’t know what we were doing.” He said in a rush, almost frantically. “Can’t we just forget about it and call it an accident?” He asked and I wanted to punch him.

“No.” I said flatly and I took a deep breath. _It looks like I’ll have to be the adult and properly start this discussion._ “I was really surprised you kissed me.”

“Don’t say that!” He scolded and stood up.

His face had exploded into a blush and I held back a laugh, giving him a fond look instead. “Don’t say what?” I asked and stood as well.

“You’re so strange, I can’t figure you out.” He said offhandedly, detracking the conversation.

“What? What do you mean?” I asked, confused. _Where did that come from?_

“That look in your eyes . . . the way you stare at me is . . . I can’t tell if you’re faking it or not. It’s like some of the things you do are . . . forced.” He explained, but I wasn’t following.

 _What is he talking about? Fake? Forced? I’m always genuine, aren’t I?_ Sometimes I hid my feelings, but I was only acting as I was expected to. It wasn’t being fake, I was just . . . filtering. _But I don’t remember being like that around Kyo._ Since the beginning, I had been straightforward. Whatever ‘look’ he was talking about, I didn’t realize I was doing it. _He’s said something similar before._

_‘Don’t you even realize what faces you make? Probably not since they look genuine.’_

That’s what he had said . . . I hadn't understood him then and I still didn’t.

“I’m not forcing anything.” I insisted.

He rolled his orange eyes at me, unbelieving. “You still don’t get it? You humans are so pointlessly complicated, this is why I prefer to be a cat. It’s black and white, simple.” He said and I sighed.

_More like simple minded. It must be nice to live in a world where there's no gray area._

“Kyo, I have been honest with you since day one. Are you sure the reason you’re confused  isn’t you?” I asked and he scowled, offended.

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying you can’t think like a cat all the time, you’re part human. Try focusing on that side for once.” I said.

We were way off topic and I wasn't sure what we were talking about anymore.

“Even if I did, you’d still be the problem, Damn rat. You are the strangest human being I have ever met.” He hissed.

 _It’s like talking to a brick wall._ “Think about what you’re saying. You’re not making any sense.”

“No human in there right mind would want to keep a freak like me!” He yelled and I was taken aback.

_Now I see, this was the problem._

“You are not a freak.” I told him and he scoffed. “I mean it, Kyo. You’re not. You may be a stubborn and stupid cat, but you are no freak. If you stay here with me, I’ll show you. I’ll make you realize that I genuinely want to keep you as both a pet and a friend.” _And maybe something more_ , my brain added without my permission.

Kyo’s eyes widened and he took a step back. I grabbed his wrist, afraid he’d try to flee, and dragged him into a hug. Relief filled me when he didn’t growl or try to break free, but his body was tense. We remained silent for a while before he relaxed, his head laying on my shoulder.

“I don’t believe you.” He stubbornly whispered and a small smile found my lips.

 _You never make things easy, Kyo._ “You may not now, but you will.”

“You only have two weeks left.” He reminded me.

I tightened my embrace around his warm body. “I know. That’s all the time I need.”


	4. Chapter four: Week three, Kyo's past

Yuki

“You’re going down today!” Kyo promised as he came up behind me. “Eat my dust, rat boy!”

I shook my head, finding him ridiculous. “You never learn.” I said as we raced along the course.

Ayame had come over three days ago bearing gifts, most of which went right into the trash. He was thrilled I had taken his advice, but wisely kept his distance from a hissing Kyo. Kyo had stayed in his cat form of course and laughed his ass off at my expense. Cats might not be able to laugh, but he was, I could see it in his big orange eyes. One of the few acceptable gifts my older brother gave me was the Mario kart game we were currently playing. I hated to admit it, but Kyo was getting really good at this game. I struggled to keep the lead on the final lap, Kyo right behind me.

“First place is mine!” He yelled as Mario got the second place dash, passing me.

“It’s not over yet.” I insisted and urged Luigi to catch up.

We were coming to the last turn of Koopa Cape when a blue shell hovered above us.

“Shit!” We both cursed.

I tried to stop, but I was already too close and got caught up in the explosion. Yoshi was in third, passing us to steal first place. Fourth through sixth passed us as well before we were able to continue across the finish line.

“That bastard!” Kyo yelled in outrage. “How does throwing a blue shell from _forth place_ help him get into first?! It doesn’t! He’s a cheater and this is bullshit! Screw you, Toad!”

I was nowhere near as upset as Kyo and chuckled at his display. “He probably wanted second place, which can help in the long run.” I reasoned, watching the screen as the next race track came into view.

“Screw the long run, it’s playing dirty!” He hissed as our players showed up on the starting line. “Damn coward, just wait til I get a blue shell.”

Kyo never got the blue shell, but he did win the race by length of his whiskers. Of course he had to rub it in my face and I really couldn’t be mad at him for it.

“Who’s the king of Mario kart now?” He asked, smiling cheekily at me. “Time to pay the piper rat boy, I’m here to collect.”

I tiled my head and smiled back. “You’ve won once while I’ve won seven times. I think that title is mine, stupid cat.”

“Once is all it takes! I’ve beaten you and taken your crown, you’re nothing but old news.” He told me. “But if you wanna whine about it, I don’t mind kicking your ass again.”

 _Someone’s cocky._ “The power seems to have one to your head.” I mused. “You’re on.”

His grin turned feral and he cracked his neck. “Bring it.”

Kyo

I hated to admit it, but living with Purple eyes wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. I was learning a lot about reading, writing and other human stuff from him. We still had our awkward moments and that couldn’t be helped. My mind was confused about him and I preferred to just not think about it, pushing all questionable thoughts away. It was fine the way it was . . . . with the near comfortable feeling. It was enough and frankly, I didn’t want to get any closer than that. He had said he didn’t think I was a freak, but that wasn’t something I could believe. I wasn’t naive, I knew humans lied to get what they wanted. Yet I couldn’t figure out what Purple eyes wanted, did he want me? What for? What would he possibly get out of it? Those thoughts made me uneasy and I found myself in my cat form when they nagged at me.

Today had been one of those days as I laid on top of my cat tree, watching him cook in the kitchen. He said he was making some kind of stew and I was fine with that as long as he didn’t sneak any leaks in there. His dark grey hair was pushed up by a headband, something he rarely wore. The sleeves of his white button down shirt were rolled up to his elbows and his purple eyes narrowed when he sampled his work, adding more brown powder. I ignored the way my eyes lingered on his lips as he was tasting. _What goes through that tiny rat brain of his? What made his chose me at the shelter? I was never anyone’s first pick._

Warehouse cats couldn’t turn into their human form when they were kittens, they weren’t strong . My mother hadn’t even given me a chance as the pathetic runt of the litter, seeing me as too weak to ever transform. I was abandoned and left all alone. I liked to think it was out of pure will that I survived, but I knew it was luck. Things were different for a while after I met Kazuma. He taught me how to truly be an ally cat, taking me under his wing. He was the closest thing I had to family, to love, but that ended all too soon when he was run over by a drunk driver. I tried not to think about him if I could help it, it was just too painful. I had been left alone again . . . and it stayed that way.

“Kyo, dinner is ready.” Purple eyes called, drawing me out of my thoughts.

I stretched and then climbed down the cat tree. I joined him at the table in my human form and wasted no time digging in. Whatever kind of stew it was, if had meat in it I was more than happy with that.

“Hmmm, I added too much pepper.” Purple eyes stated, frowning.

I glanced in his direction and waved my hand. “It tastes fine to me.” I told him.

He raised an eyebrow at me, smiling. “Are you even tasting it?”

He had told me many times that I rushed when I ate, as if it would run away at any moment. I was never able to eat without looking over my shoulder, so it may have been true.

“Yeah, it’s going in my mouth isn’t it?” I huffed. “Don’t be such a perfectionist, I like it the way it is.”

“Noted.” He said, still smiling.

The rest of the meal was fairly quite and after we finished, Purple eyes suggested we watch a movie. I was all for it if the movie was anything like ‘X-men’. I may not get humans, but they could make some pretty cool stuff. He put in ‘Sherlock Holmes’, saying it was one of his favorites. I wasn’t a fan of complicated things, but the movie wasn’t that bad. The way the Holmes guy had fought was insane, I had never seen anything like it. If I could learn to fight like that, Purple eyes wouldn’t have a chance.

We both awkwardly headed to the bedroom once the movie was over and I transformed back into a cat for both our sakes. He changed in the bathroom while I got comfy on the end of the bed. For some reason my heart was pounding, flipping out as he came back and got under the covers. He whispered goodnight and turned off the lamp. My heartbeat was still drumming in my ears and a wild urge came over me. Before I could think about what I was doing, I moved further up and snuggled into his side where it was warm. Purple eyes almost immediately started gently petting my head as my heart began to calm.

_I want to be closer . . . . . and that’s what really scares me._

Yuki

I went to the store to get some more milk, having run out yet again. Kyo seemed to drink milk as much as I drank water and I have to get more at least twice a week. This week wasn’t the exception however, and the cashier at the store smiled when she saw me come up.

“More milk, Mr. Sohma?” The brown haired girl, Tohru, commented.

“Yes, my cat is obsessed.” I admitted and she laughed.

“Kyo was his name, right? Next time you come, please show me a picture.” She asked as she scanned the carton.

I didn’t know if Kyo would cooperate with me for that, but I would certainly try. Tohru was sweet and I honestly wanted some pictures for myself. “I’ll see what I can do.” I said and she nodded happily.

“I look forward to it!”

I stopped to get a camera on my way home and contemplated how I would go about it. _I can always take it when he’s asleep._ The thought reminded me of last night, how Kyo had nestled up against my side. I still couldn’t believe it. While he didn’t protest when I held him that much anymore, I was always the one to initiate any physical contact. That was the first time he had come to me on his own accord. I felt like I was finally getting somewhere with him, that he was trusting me. The month was a little more than half way over, I needed to step up my game to persuade him to stay.

Despite the air between us feeling calmer, there was an underlying tension I wasn’t sure what to do with. My lips still remembered that kiss and refused to forget it. There was something there, but I didn’t think I should explore it, at least not yet. It seemed like too much to take on and I hadn’t taken the time to sort out how I feel. When I got home, I put the camera on my bookshelf and the milk in the fridge.

“ _Meow_ ”

My body had frozen up at the sound, aware that it wasn’t unusual since I had a cat, but very unusual if said cat never meowed.

“Kyo?” I called and got another meow in return.

I followed the sound to my room and opened the slightly ajar door. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, I couldn’t believe it. Kyo was laying on the floor with a grocery bag stuck around his neck. I started laughing once the shock wore off, not paying attention to the kitty death glare.  

“H-how did you, where did you even find that bag?” I asked between fits of laughter. _This is the funniest thing I’ve ever seen._

Kyo didn’t think so and began hissing. I kneeled down and waved him over so I could remove the bag, still chuckling. His orange tail whipped back and forth in annoyance and he swiped at me for good measure.

“Don’t get mad at me, you got yourself into this.” I reminded. “Honestly, why would you stick your head in the handle? Stupid cat.”

He transformed the moment I got the bag off and growled, face painted in a furious blush. “Shut up, Damn rat! Just pretend this never happened, got it?!”

I smirked and stood up. “Not a chance.” _I should’ve gotten a picture._

“Just forget it!” He yelled and grabbed my collar. “You didn’t see anything!”

It was impossible for him to be intimidating when his face was so red.

“No.” I said and pinched his nose, making him let go.

“I can’t stand you.” He groaned, covering his shame with his hands.

I smiled fondly at his angry form. “Whatever you say, Kyo.”

Kyo

Sometimes words hurt more than fists. I was abused a lot on the streets by more people than I care to remember, but what cut me the most was what that man had said. I had been called things like strange and weird before, but he was the first one to ever call me a freak. It was shortly after I lost Kazuma and I was being reckless. I had gone down a back road and into a dead end. I just wanted to be away from everything and transformed into a human so no other strays would come my way. I didn’t realize I had been followed by a man with black hair and eyes, his ora cold dark.

“What do we have here?” He had asked, his voice making my skin crawl.

I weakly glared at him and kept my back to the concrete wall. I knew it was bad that he saw me, that he mow knew my secret, but I wasn’t in a state of mind to care back then.

“Interesting . . .” The man mused. “You must be a rare thing indeed, why don’t you come with me?”

“Get the hell away from me.” I had spat, my instincts telling me he was dangerous, I didn’t like the way he looked at me.

The man frowned. “Watch your mouth, you freak of nature. I’m offering you something you come across again. No one else will ever want a freak like you.”

I wasn’t sure why it had hurt so much to hear that word, why it made me flinch. I knew that I shouldn’t let something like that get to me, but I burned all the same. I wasn’t a human. I wasn’t a cat. I was a warehouse cat, but . . . . what did that mean? Did it mean . . . that I was a freak?

“Come along quietly now, wouldn’t want you to get injured.” The man said as he inched closer. “I have many plans for you.”

Suddenly the man lunged for me, tightly grabbing onto my arm. I had quickly bit him before his other hand reached me, transforming back into a cat and barley slipped through his fingers. I could hear his voice yelling after me and his feet on the pavement. I had managed to get away that day, but I found the memory changing. Confusingly, I was back against the end of the road, the man catching me after I transformed. No matter how much I bit and scratched, I couldn’t get away. The man carried me to his car, throwing me into a cat carrier.

_No, No! It didn’t happen like this! Someone help! Let me out of here! I don’t want to go! Someone, anyone! Please stop, stop the car! No, no, no, no, no, n-_

“NO!” I yelled and sat up, my body covered in sweat.

Purple eyes was immediately at my side, coming out of nowhere. “Kyo! What’s wrong?”

I frantically looked at his face as I registered where I was. I was on the couch in the living room, having taken a nap while he was reading his book. _I’m not in the carrier._

“Are you alright?” He asked, brow furrowed at my no doubt panicked face.

I put my hand over my mouth and tired to regulate my breaths that came out in pants. It was only a dream, a nightmare of a memory. _Thank god._

“Kyo?” He reached for my shoulder and I smacked his hand away, both our eyes widening in shock at what I had done.

“I-I didn’t mean that . . . I just . . . I just . . .”

“I would never hurt you.” He whispered. “Don’t be afraid.”

“I’m not afraid!” I hissed despite how my body was shaking.

Purple eyes reached for me again slowly and pulled me to his chest, one hand rubbing my back while the other cradled my head. “Nightmares are the worst. They take your biggest fears and weakness only to throw them back in your face.” He said. “I dream that I’m alone in a dark room, calling out for someone to take me away. I scream and scream until my voice gives out and the room gets smaller and smaller. Then I would wake up and realize that it wasn’t a dream . . . it felt like I would never get out of that room.”

My breathing calmed as I listened to his voice, remembering what he had told me before about his childhood. It was odd to think of Purple eyes being scared of something and I wondered just what he had gone through.

“Do you still dream about that?” I asked quietly, leaning into his touch.

“Sometimes.” He admitted. “Some might find my fears ridiculous but, for me, it’s truly terrifying.”

It was unfair of him to tell me all of that, a bit too personal. I felt as if I had to offer something just as personal in return even if I knew that I didn’t actually have to. The Damn rat was as clever as always.

“I was the runt that no one wanted.” I told him bitterly. “I couldn’t fit in with other cats and I sure as hell couldn’t fit in with humans. I was dreaming about one of the lowest points in my life, when a man had tried to make me go with him after he found out what I was. But in the dream I-I didn’t get away.”

Saying it out loud had made me feel worse. It was one thing to know it and a completely different thing to admit it to someone else. _But it was probably the same for Purple eyes too._

“I don’t think you’re ridiculous.” I added after a moment. “ . . . . . I’m the ridiculous one.”

Purple eyes leaned back and met my gaze. “Why is that? Because you’re afraid of being called a freak?” He asked and my body tensed. “You are not a freak.”

“So you’ve said before.” I sighed. “You know you’re the only one that thinks that, right?”

_I really don’t understand him at all._

Yuki

My attempt at comforting had evolved into an argument. Kyo refused to realize he wasn’t a freak and insisted I was playing him for a fool, baiting him for some ulterior motive. He pulled away and the trust that we had built seemed to vanish before my eyes. He explained how he was rejected by humans and cats alike because they thought he was strange, that he wasn’t normal. It made me wonder how many warehouse cats were really out there if other cats had shunned him, ignorant of his kind. Whatever the case was, I had lost my patience.

“Is this really what you think of me? That I’m a liar?” I asked. “I’m doing this because I want to, get that through your head you stupid cat!”

“No one would want to do this you Damn rat!” He yelled. “I don’t get you at all! You are by far the stubbornest and strangest human I have ever met!”

Something in my brain clicked at his words and my temper mellowed. “So that’s it then? You’re rejecting me because you think I’m strange, the same exact thing that others have done to you.”

“What? No, I . . . . no, it’s different.” He stated weakly.

“How is it different?” I demanded, crossing my arms.

Silence followed my question and he ran a hand through his orange hair in frustration. The minutes ticked by, but he couldn’t answer. “You piss me off.” He said finally. “Always got something to say . . . . . . . . . . Why? Why did you choose me?”

 _Because you’re just like me._ He was alone like I was, like I had been before my brother saved me from that horrible house. I wanted to save him but, that wasn’t all. I needed him even if some might find that selfish.

“I don’t want to be alone anymore.” I told him. “When I looked into your eyes, I thought you wanted that too.”

Kyo’s eyes widened. He clenched his jaw and turned his back to me, wrapping his arms around himself. “. . . I don’t . . . I don’t know what I want.”

“You still have time to figure that out.” I reminded. “There’s one week left.”

_And I can only hope you’ll choose to stay._


End file.
